A Dark Lady Forged
by macko-99
Summary: The smallest piece of information can have the greatest outcome as the destiny of Leia Organa, Darth Vader, and the entire Galactic Civil War changes, for better or worse. Or, Vader discovers Leia's parentage and plots his revenge on Sidious with his daughters help.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know all my other fanfics are Batman based but my first and true pop culture love will always be Star Wars. And since Rogue One came out The Force has been strong in me lately so I thought I'd go for this.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Star Wars or any related works.**

 **Chapter 1: A routine test**

 _The Death Star, in orbit of Alderaan_

"They're on Dantooine." Leia admitted, her head low, the pit in her stomach growing with every second. She felt terrible for having told anything to Tarkin.

But what could she do? They had her home planet in their crosshairs and they were willing to pull the trigger, which would have killed everyone she had ever known.

"There. You see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable," Grand Moff Tarkin then turned to one of his officer's. "Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready."

"What?" Leia shouts in protest. The lying snake, if she had her blaster he would be dead by now.

"You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon eno…" His monologue was cut short as an intense red beam burst through the Grand Moff's chest, the smell of burning flesh diffusing into the air.

Leia could only watch in horror as the light faded from Tarkin's eyes before the red beam retracted and the lifeless body collapsed into a heap on the ground.

Darth Vader simply clipped his lightsabre back onto his belt and turned to the now shocked officer's.

"Cancel the firing procedure, bring us out of orbit." Vader ordered, his artificial voice resonating around the room.

"But my lord we had orders from the emperor." The terrified officer stuttered.

Vader didn't reply. Instead he raised a black gloved hand towards the officer. Within seconds the force had crushed whatever life the poor lieutenant had.

Vader then turned to the canon operators who wisely began to power down the weapon. Vader then contacted the bridge control to order the Death Star to leave orbit and travel to the outer rim, literally cutting out the middle man.

Vader finally turned to the princess, who was standing as straight as possible as she stared at the two bodies still laying on the floor. Her face was as white as a ghost and her eyes had doubled in size.

Vader couldn't blame her for being in shock. She had thought her home planet was about to be destroyed but then she had just witnessed two particularly brutal deaths. If he was a normal man he would be shocked to.

But he was not a normal man, nor had he ever been one.

So instead he walked up to the princess and grabbed her arm.

"If you want yourself and your planet to continue living you will come with me right this second." He ordered in his most commanding voice.

Leia stared into the seemingly lifeless eyes of the galaxies most feared being. The man who had seemingly destroyed the entire Jedi order and sent so many people to their deaths, including Captain Antilles.

But he was also the man who had just saved both her planet and her life. And as she stared into his eyes she thought she saw the slightest spark of something, which began to pull at Leia and tell her to go with him.

So, she did.

Vader brought her to his private hanger containing his own personal Lambda Class shuttle. While he preferred his TIE Advanced its absence of life support systems meant it was not suitable for transporting a passenger.

So instead Darth Vader piloted the shuttle out of the hanger with Leia sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

Leia sat still in the seat as Vader expertly piloted the shuttle out of the hanger and into the silence of space. After a few minutes the vast station was a small speck in the rear view-screens. After another moment Alderaan was the same.

Then suddenly a deep hum sounded within the shuttle before the space outside of the stretched towards the ship and turned deep blue as Vader launched the ship into hyperspace.

Once in hyperspace Leia felt that she could finally get some answers. It was just her and Vader and she was going to get some damn answers.

She turned in the seat and glared at the dark lord of the Sith who had for some reason saved her and her planet.

For the time being.

"Why?" She asked in a voice that had managed to silence many senators who had begun to get on her nerves.

Vader didn't answer. Instead he continued to input coordinates into the nav-computer.

"Why did you kill those men?" Leia demanded, her voice rising.

"Why did you save Alderaan?" Still nothing.

"WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?" She outright yelled at Vader, her voice causing a vibration to go through the cock-pit.

Finally, Darth Vader stopped inserting coordinates and turned slowly to stare at the Princess.

The only sound was the mechanical breathing and while many individuals would be outright terrified of the image he was displaying, Princess Leia Organa was not most individuals.

So instead of cowering in fear she glared back with every gram of defiance in her body.

"Did you know that you were adopted Princess?"

Leia blinked at the question that Vader had asked her. She always had a feeling that her Father was not the man who had sired her, but she didn't care. He had raised her as his own and didn't love her any less.

But it still stung slightly to have it confirmed.

"I always had a feeling. I just wanted to wait for my father to tell me." Leia answered, no amount of defiance leaving her voice. "How did you find out?"

"A DNA screen is carried out on all incoming prisoner's. Yours revealed that you are in no way related to Senator Bail Organa, or his deceased wife."

Leia felt slightly sick but she didn't let it show. Instead she pressed further;

"What does it matter to you?" She spat.

"The DNA scan revealed that your birth mother was the Old Republic senator and former Queen of Naboo, Padmè Amidala."

That got a physical response from Leia. Padmè Amidala was an old friend of her father's, who had sown the seeds of the rebellion years before it began. She was also tragically killed during Palpatine's rise to power, allegedly by a Jedi assassin.

Her father had said that that story was a load Bantha shit.

But it still begged the question of why this was important.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Leia demanded.

"Because I knew her." Vader answered, his voice slightly lower than before.

"What was she to you?"

"Everything." At that Leia's heart stopped.

No.

It couldn't be.

That's not possible!

Vader saw the shock on her face and reached a hand over to place on her shoulder.

"Leia, I am your Father."

 **To be continued….**

 **So, this would be my first ever canon-divergence au story. The premise has probably been used before but I've always liked it and I want to add my own personal flare to it.**

 **If you enjoyed this please leave a comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I hope you enjoyed the premise. I know it's been used for years now but I like it though this is gonna be a bit different. I'll explain later. Onto to chapter 2.**

 **I do not own Star Wars or any related works.**

 **Chapter 2: Past and Future**

 _Vader's Lambda class shuttle, Hyperspace_

Princess Leia took a drink of water, letting the cool liquid sooth her throat as she sat back in her seat and glared out the front of the shuttle, watching the blue and white swirl of hyperspace.

Beside her was her apparent father, Darth Vader. He had his arms folded and his head down, obvious signs that he was either asleep or napping.

The atmosphere had been tense in the shuttle ever since Vader's reveal. It had begun with Leia demanding the results of the DNA scan, which Vader provided. After going over the results for nearly an hour Leia conceded that she was his daughter.

She then demanded the full history of Vader and her mother. Vader was reluctant to revel it but Leia demanded it and the argument descended into a screaming match between the two which ended with Vader conceding after the shuttle began to shack when Leia was screaming.

He then explained it all; who he really was, how he met Padme, how he was a Jedi, how they got married, the Clone wars, Padme's pregnancy, his fall to the Sith, Order 66, the rise of the Empire, and finally Mustafar.

It had been silent in the shuttle ever since then. On the surface, Leia was calm and collected but that was only because of her experience as a senator. Inside was a totally different story as her emotions raged with her conscience and her duty.

She could sympathise with the man sitting beside her. He had been through so much pain and death that she could hardly believe that he was still alive. She had no interest in seeing what remained of his body beneath the suit, imagining a broken and near destroyed body.

But Leia kept reminding herself that this was a man who had destroyed an entire peace-keeping order and killed countless numbers of people. And he had authorised and overseen her torture, which she was still recovering from.

But he had saved her and her planet, killed Tarkin and got her out of that station without a second thought when he discovered she was his daughter. That did count for something in Leia's mind. It had to.

"So, what now?" She asked as she stared out into space. Vader raised his head to glance at a small screen on the control panel of the shuttle.

"We should arrive at our destination in roughly six hours." He answered.

"And that destination would be?" Leia asked, irritation leaking into her speech.

"A private safe-house that I had set up years ago. Nobody is aware of its existence, not even the Emperor. We should be safe there." Vader explained.

"I'm guessing Palpatine will be coming for you now considering you just killed his most loyal lap-dog." Leia did not feel sorry for Tarkin's death in the slightest. She only regretted that she didn't get to kill him.

"I imagine there is already a price on my head." Leia smirked at that. The bounty was probably seven figures long.

"So, what are going to do with me? Hide me with yourself in your castle for my protection?"

"Hardly. You would probably try to escape within ten minutes of being captive."

"Five." Leia corrected.

"Exactly. No I have a different plan in mind. One that I think would benefit us both."

"And that plan would be?" Vader turned to look at her for the first time in a while.

"Become my apprentice." Leia pulled back as her brows shot up in astonishment.

"Excuse me?"

"You have an incredible connection to the Force but it is untapped. I can give you the training needed to harness this power. Be my apprentice and together we will destroy the Emperor and take control of the Empire."

Leia couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was Darth Vader asking her to be his apprentice and help kill the man that he had called master for the past twenty years.

"Why are you betraying him now? After all these years." She asked, trying to see Vader's reasoning.

"He lied to me." He answers softly. "He told me that Padme and yourself were killed by me in a rage. That I had been responsible for her death and had to live with it for twenty years. But I now know that he lied. That she survived long enough to give birth to you. That he used my grief and rage to control me for so long. I became a slave once again. But no more. He will pay for what he did to our family."

Leia understood his reasoning and being a senator involved taking any opportunity that presented itself to you, even if it was the lesser of two evils.

"If I was to accept you're offer there are certain conditions that you must agree to." Vader was wary to these conditions but motioned for her to continue.

"First, we only go after the Empire, not the Rebellion. Second, we only kill when we need to and we do not torture anybody. And third, when the Emperor is dead the Galactic Republic will be restored, we will not take over from Palpatine." Leia sat back and folded her arms as she glared at Vader, challenging him.

Vader thought over the terms. On the one hand, it would be going against everything he had done over the past two decades. On the other hand, it was done under the Emperor's order. In that regard he knew his answer.

"Those terms are acceptable." Leia's face softened and she unfolded her arms.

"Then I accept your proposal of becoming your apprentice." Vader put his hand forward and Leia took it, shaking in agreement.

"I would suggest you get some rest. We are still a long way off and you need the rest." Leia was reluctant to take his advice but she did realise that she was indeed tired.

So, she made herself as comfortable as possible and closed her eyes, sleep taking her soon after.

Vader glanced at his sleeping daughter's form and silently made a promise to his wife that he would do whatever it takes to protect her, even if it destroyed him.

 **To be continued….**

 **A/N Ok I'm gonna lay out some background. First, Padme is actually dead. She is not hiding on Naboo or being held captive by the Empire. She is dead. I'm sorry. Second, this is not a redemption Vader fic where he becomes fully human again and lives happily ever after. He is gonna suffer. Remember all those kids he killed. Third, Leia will be a dark Sith lady but not evil. She is still fighting for good, but she's using some dark techniques.**

 **If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I saved Alderaan because Bail Organa is going to be a key character later and even I'm not evil enough to destroy an entire planet.**

 **I do not own Star Wars or any related works.**

 **Chapter 3: Safe House**

 _Vader's secret base, Outer Rim asteroid field_

Darth Vader descended the shuttle's loading ramp and into the hanger bay of his secret base. Leia followed close behind, looking around the small hanger for any threats.

Vader noticed her inspecting the hanger and spoke up;

"The Emperor has no idea that this base exists. I had it commissioned five years ago, in secret in case I ever had to go against him." He explained as they continued into the control room.

"Will we ever be detected?" Leia asked as they stopped in front of a large hologram projector.

"No." Vader pressed a button and a hologram of the base came to life. "This base has been carved out of a large magnetic asteroid. This magnetic field naturally disrupts many types of scanners. Various disrupters work on the rest."

"And we can survive here?" Vader can sense the criticism on her voice, and he can't blame her. This base only has basic accommodations and training facilities.

"The base has enough food and supplies to last ten years at least." Leia jerked her head to glare at Vader at that statement.

"Like hell I'm staying cooped up in here for ten years with the likes of you." She spat.

"I do not expect us to be able to remain here for that long. Despite my counter-measures the Emperor has hands everywhere. He will find us eventually."

"So, what's the point of staying here if Palpatine or one of his agents will find us?"

"We can prepare for the future. We will begin your training here before moving on." Vader shut down the hologram and turned towards a door. Leia took one last look around the room before following him.

Vader lead Leia down a hall past a large training-type area and a kitchen before coming to the end were there were two doors on opposite sides of the walls.

Vader opened one to reveal a small bedroom, containing a bed, a cabinet and a meditation mat. A door on the side probably lead to a fresher, Leia guessed.

"You will be staying when we are not training. It has everything you will require for the time being." Vader explained.

Leia entered the room and began inspecting it.

'She was taught well.' Vader thought absently.

"Thank-you." Leia says once she has made sure that the room is safe.

"You're welcome. You are free to move around the area. But meet me in the training area in three hours to begin." Vader turned and left the room, the door closing automatically behind him.

Leia stared at the closed door before rolling up her sleeves and walking to the cabinet. Feeling around the back of the cabinet she felt what she was looking for, a small bug.

'I wonder how many of these things are in here,' She thought as she crushed the device under her foot.

She then returned to searching for the others.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Vader entered his room, which unlike Leia's, only consisted of a computer console and one of his personal meditation chamber.

He moved towards the large capsule-like machine, which was both a blessing and a curse of his existence.

The machine hissed as it opened to reveal the single chair and the variety of screens and medical equipment came to life. Vader entered the pod and sat in the chair. The capsule closed automatically before a robotic arm came down and removed his helmet. Another claw then moved forward and removed the mask.

With his scared head exposed, Darth Vader, dark lord of the Sith and heir to the empire, became Anakin Skywalker once more.

Anakin took a deep breath under his own power and held it, before releasing both it and the rampant emotion that had filled his mind ever since his discovery.

He remembers reading the test results, feeling the force swirl and snarl around him as he looked at the blood relatives section. He barely remembers if he killed the officer who delivered the results or if he had gotten out before he tore the bulkhead apart.

He remembers taking a deep breath and deciding to get away from the Death Star and taking his daughter, HIS DAUGHTER, with him.

He remembers going to the command centre and finding Leia there with Tarkin, reminding himself that Alderaan was going to be destroyed.

He remembers the sweet satisfaction he felt when he plunged his lightsabre into Tarkins back, killing him.

And he remembers the look in Leia's eyes when he told her the truth.

They were Padmé's eyes.

Slowly he reaches into a pouch on his belt and pulls out a small holoprojector. He flicks on a switch and an image of his wife comes to life.

He remembers taking it. He was about to be shipped out to the frontlines of the Clone Wars and he wanted something to remind himself of why he was fighting.

He looks into the smiling eyes of his wife and he silently makes a promise.

"I will make this right Padmé. I promise you. I will make this right."

He places the projector onto the top of one of the screens and sits back as the various droids and equipment begin to carry the maintenance his suit requires to keep him alive.

* * *

 _Three hours later_

Vader reads the imperial order that had went out roughly two hours ago. The order detailed a bounty placed on the Princess of Alderaan, dead or alive, of 5,000,000 credits, with 3,000,000 credits for any of her accomplices. Conveniently Vader's name was kept out of the order.

Vader couldn't keep the smirk off his face. It was a delicate political situation and the Emperor could not place his second in command on the wanted list without a large amount of controversy, more so than anything else he has done.

Vader was brought out of his musing by the sound of the princess's footsteps.

"So how much is the bounty?" Leia asks as she enters the training room, tying her hair back in a tight bun.

"You are currently worth 5,000,000 credits dead or alive Leia." Vader answers as he moves to the centre of the room.

"Palpatine must be a cheapskate. I was sure it would have been 6,000,000." She joked.

"Perhaps in a month or so."

Once in the centre of the room Vader leans down to sit on the floor, crossing his legs with some difficulty.

"Please sit." Leia quirks an eyebrow before sighing and duplicating her father's movements to sit with crossed legs in front of him.

"So where do we start?" She asks once comfortable.

"Depends. How much do you know about the Force?"

"Thanks to the Empire, practically nothing."

"Then we shall start from the beginning. The Force moves through everything. It moves through air, water and earth but most importantly it moves through life." Leia sits back and listens to Vader as he explains the nature of the Force, finally realising that her life will never be the same again.

 **To be continued….**

 **Sorry for the wait but college. This took a while to get right so I hope its ok.**

 **If you enjoyed, please leave a comment.**


End file.
